


Give and Take

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ambiguous Age, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: The Starks hold their own bedding ceremony.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

Jon takes Robb first. Sansa wiggles and fits perfectly between them with her time. Arya comes leaping into their pile. 

Tomorrow there will be a bedding ceremony. Proper consummation means a babe. Boys to replace her high lord husband will be best. 

Tonight she has Jon in her ass, because there can be no traces of their consummation. 

No bastard babes. 

They instruct her to open Sansa how she likes and lick her this way and that. She likes it. Just as she likes Robb in her mouth. 

"Do ladies actually like this? I mean, a tongue in here? Do they like fingers as well?" 

Her shudder passes through all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in over a month and rarely write porn, but wanted to take a chance. 
> 
> Definitely not my best work, but happy I wrote it.


End file.
